Open Now and Forever
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Elsa is still getting used to being reunited with Ana after years of separation. What happens when she opens her door as well as her heart up to her sister when she needs her most? R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Frozen. They belong to Disney.

Enjoy!

A/N: This is my first Frozen fanfic. Enjoy!

"Open Now and Forever"

It had been two weeks since Ana and Elsa had been reunited. They spent more time together now than they had as kids. Ana loved having her sister around. Although she knew Elsa loved her, she could tell she was holding back still. Ana agreed to give her time, but she wished she could help her over the last hurdle. She wanted so badly for Elsa's heart to be completely open to the idea of being together again.

Ana sighed as she rolled over in bed a few nights later. She had been having trouble sleeping for the last hour. She didn't know why at first. She was safe in the castle and her sister was just down the hall. At that thought, Ana sat bolt upright. Elsa! Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Ana jumped up, swung open her bedroom door and raced down the hallway. Raising her fist, she was about to knock like she had done so many times in the past, but stopped when she heard soft sobs coming from the other side. Throwing caution to the wind, she pushed at the door and was surprised when it opened at her touch. Momentarily shocked, she stood in the doorway for a minute or two. The sound of another sob broke her out of it. She made her way to Elsa's bed and sat on the side of it.

"Elsa?" she was about to place a hand on Elsa's shoulder when her sister sat up quickly. She could see fear in her eyes as well as tears.

"Elsa, it's okay," Ana soothed, "I'm here. You're okay."

"Ana?" Elsa's shaky voice made Ana back up. Unfortunately, she forgot she was on the edge of the bed. Brushing herself off instantly, Ana resumed her spot on Elsa's bed. Once she was situated, she wasted no time in offering her older sister the comfort she needed.

"It's okay," Ana assured, placing her hand back on Elsa's shoulder, "you're okay. Was it the same nightmare?"

Elsa nodded, even as she tried to pull herself together. As she felt more tears stream down her face, she soon felt herself being pulled into a pair of gentle arms. As she fought hard against the urge to fight Ana, she forced herself to breathe in order to stay calm or as calm as she could get at the moment. For so many years she had been taught to conceal her feelings. Now that she could express them freely, it would take time to do it on a daily basis.

"It's okay, it's okay…shh, shh…just let it out," Ana encouraged her sister, "I'm right here. You don't have to deal with everything by yourself anymore. Give it to me. Let me help you. I want to. Please…"

Elsa' first instinct was to struggle, but something deep in her heart stopped her from giving in. Instead, she found herself leaning into her sister as more tears fell. She didn't know how much time had passed. All Elsa knew was how freer she was starting to feel. She still could feel the fear, but it didn't have a strangle hold on her like it had for so many years. Somehow having Ana there with her lessened it. Taking a deep breath, Elsa started calming down. As her breathing went back to normal, she let one word pass her lips.

"Thanks."  
"No thanks needed," Ana told her, "that's what sisters are for. I love you."

"I…I love you too," Elsa whispered.

Ana's heart soared. She had waited years to hear her sister say those three precious words to her.

"How did you know?" Elsa asked.

"I woke up all of a sudden and knew you needed me," Ana answered.

Elsa let her sister's words sink in as she felt her body relax. And as she let Ana hold her, she realized in that moment that her sister had been right all along. For the first time in forever, she truly felt safe. Once more, she knew that someday, she might feel free as well.

"Elsa?" Ana suddenly said.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you do me a favor?"  
"What?" Elsa asked.

"Leave your door open from now on?"

Elsa didn't hesitate with her answer.

"Okay," she said as her eyes closed. "You too."

"It always was," Ana whispered as she planted a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "And it always will be open." With that, the two sisters fell asleep safe in each other's embrace. Ana knew that Elsa would keep her promise. She also knew that with time, Elsa's heart would be open for the first time in forever too. And that was enough for her at the moment.

THE END


End file.
